A Prisoner's Lunch
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Helen and Manny arrest D'Void with D'Vine until the villains are imprisoned. D'Void wonders if Helen is trying to poison him after she tries to feed him soup for lunch.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

D'Void stepped into his kitchen until he saw the last slice of chocolate cake on a counter. He grinned at the slice before he viewed a few paper plates. After taking a plate, he used a fork to lift the slice. His grin remained on his face while the sweet contacted the plate. *My Null Guardian pets are not present. They enjoy eating sweets, but this is the remaining slice* he thought.

D'Void took the fork and almost sliced the cake in half. The corners of his mouth reached his sudden wide eyes.  
He opened his mouth before he heard a screech. D'Void turned his head before he saw D'Vine.

The baby Null Guardian screeched another time.

''Are you hungry, D'Vine?'' D'Void wished to know.

D'Vine shrieked again.

D'Void began to pout. ''This is the last slice of chocolate cake, D'Vine!'' he muttered under his breath. He heard another shriek from D'Vine.  
*I cherish my baby. I can't bear the thought of her suffering* D'Void thought. He used the fork to slice a corner of the cake. It was placed on his plate.  
His eyes were on D'Vine while she took the rest of the cake slice.

D'Vine cooed. She devoured the slice.

D'Void scowled at D'Vine. ''Ladies do not devour food!'' he exclaimed. He ate his cake corner before he placed the paper plate on the counter. He viewed D'Vine finishing her cake.

A smile began to replace the scowl on D'Void's face. *I guess a few of my Null Guardian pets can bake another cake soon. My slaves never cook or bake my food. They might poison me!* he mused.

D'Void walked out of the kitchen as D'Vine followed him. He paused as soon as he saw three Null Guardians in the hall of his citadel.  
He tilted his head in curiosity when a Null Guardian rolled on its back. His grin came back at a snail's pace. ''Very well. I will scratch your belly,  
my pet,'' D'Void said. He scratched the Null Guardian's stomach as it cooed.

D'Void glanced at the multiple creatures. ''Are you three interested in baking another chocolate cake soon?'' he wished to know. He smiled as his pets nodded. ''That is good to know,'' he said. D'Void ceased scratching the Null Guardian's belly. He walked in his citadel before he heard footsteps.

*Hm?* D'Void thought during a sudden frown. He turned his head, but not one person was present. *I guess there aren't any slaves in the citadel.  
Maybe rebels are trespassing. Rebels should not be in my home. My other Null Guardians would shriek and pursue them* he pondered.

After looking ahead, D'Void continued to walk. His eyes became bigger after he heard another footstep. ''Who's there?'' he inquired. He glowered when he never heard a voice. ''I will send my Null Guardian pets to rip you to shreds, you trespasser!'' he exclaimed. D'Void's eyes narrowed for a few seconds. *Perhaps I am imagining footsteps and there aren't any intruders. Maybe I will go outside for fresh air.*

The villain walked until he was out of the building. The four Null Guardians remained with him. D'Void began to smile another time. His eyes settled on slaves while they dumped Kormite near a drill.


	2. Chapter 2

''The drill will rip between dimensions soon, my pets. We won't be trapped in the Null Void any longer. I will conquer the world and you'll be my army. You can pursue humans or eat them!'' D'Void said to D'Vine and the other Null Guardians.

D'Vine cooed another time.

''You like the idea of eating humans, D'Vine?'' D'Void wished to know.

D'Vine cooed again.

D'Void's grin returned until he entered the citadel. D'Vine and the rest of the Null Guardians followed him. He ceased walking as soon as he heard footsteps another time. Frowning, he glanced over his shoulder after he found himself in the hall again. He turned to the adult Null Guardians.  
''Locate the trespassers and tear them apart,'' he said.

D'Void smiled after the Null Guardians obeyed. ''It is time for bed, D'Vine.'' He grinned at her. ''Are you looking forward to resting with your stuffed animals in your crib?'' he wished to know.

D'Vine shrieked.

D'Void gasped after his arms were held behind his back. He turned his head until his eyes widened in shock. ''Manny and Helen?!''

Manny scowled as he held D'Void's arms behind his back and used another hand to hold D'Vine upside down.

''Don't hurt the baby Null Guardian, Manny!'' Helen exclaimed with large eyes.

D'Vine sobbed and writhed.

D'Void's jaw dropped in shock while he observed D'Vine struggling and suffering. He scowled at the rebels until his eyes narrowed. ''Release the Null Guardian this instant!'' he snapped.

''That depends on you, D'Void,'' Manny said.

D'Void's eyes were wide as he tilted his head in confusion.

''You are under arrest for enslaving the inhabitants of the Null Void,'' Manny said. He glanced at D'Vine as she ceased struggling and sobbing. ''Resist or try to escape and the baby Null Guardian will suffer another time.''

''Are you going to arrest the baby with D'Void?'' Helen asked.

''Yes. The baby is associated with D'Void,'' Manny said.

''Were you in my home earlier? How did you enter the citadel? Where are my three Null Guardians?'' D'Void inquired.

Manny glanced at the other rebel. He faced D'Void. ''Yes. Helen and I were in the citadel earlier. We just ran into the citadel. To answer your final question, I don't know about the Null Guardians. Helen and I avoided their fangs as we ran. In case you are wondering, other rebels are liberating slaves now.'' He viewed D'Void gasping.

D'Void glowered at the intruders as he and D'Vine were removed from their home. He eventually found himself near a small cell.


	3. Chapter 3

There weren't any windows, but there was one toilet in the cell. Manny opened the door until he stepped into the cell. He released D'Void.  
''The Null Guardian is going to be in another cell, D'Void,'' Manny said before D'Vine sobbed uncontrollably. He turned to D'Vine as she struggled again.  
His eyes became wide after she broke out of his grasp.

''Get back here!'' Manny exclaimed while D'Vine flew to D'Void. He saw D'Void's smile.

''You are safe with Daddy now,'' D'Void said to D'Vine as he embraced her.

Manny frowned. ''Fine. You can be with one another. Remember what I said. Try to escape and the baby will suffer again, D'Void,'' he said.

D'Void scowled at Manny.

''You wish to be with your baby, but you enjoy using your Null Guardians to split families apart. Children are removed from their families until they work in your Kormite mines, D'Void,'' Manny said. He walked out of the cell before he closed the door.

D'Vine ceased crying as D'Void smiled at her. All of her tentacles were around his body. She felt safe in his arms.

Manny remained near the prisoners while Helen departed. He tilted his head after she eventually returned with two bowls.


	4. Chapter 4

''It's time for lunch,'' Helen said as she smiled at the prisoners.

Manny opened the door.

''Thanks, Manny,'' Helen said. She rolled to D'Void and D'Vine before she placed the bowls on the floor. ''One bowl for you and one bowl for the baby,''  
she said to the villains.

D'Void sat on the floor until he squinted at soup in the two bowls. He looked up as he frowned. ''Are you trying to poison me?'' he asked.

Helen gasped as her eyes increased in size. ''Of course not! I would never try to poison you, D'Void!'' she exclaimed. She tilted her head in curiosity. It was her turn to frown. ''Why are you worried about my cooking?'' Helen inquired.

''Null Guardians are my only companions in the Null Void,'' D'Void said.

''Are you worried about slaves and rebels poisoning your food, D'Void?'' Manny wished to know. He viewed D'Void nodding. ''You enslaved almost everyone in the Null Void, D'Void!'' he exclaimed.

D'Vine sobbed as one tentacle stretched to where her bowl was.

''I know you are hungry, D'Vine. I'm not sure if the soup is safe to eat,'' D'Void said. He glanced at D'Vine before he faced Manny and Helen.  
''When are we getting out of prison?'' he wished to know.

''Never!'' Manny exclaimed as he glowered.

Helen scowled at Manny before she turned to D'Vine and D'Void. ''I don't know when you'll be out of prison,'' she said.

D'Void focused on D'Vine. ''I can't let you starve,'' he said. Frowning again, he lifted his bowl. He tilted it so that soup slid down his throat.  
D'Void's eyes widened after he consumed his lunch. He glanced at D'Vine as she broke out of his arms and ate her soup.

D'Void and D'Vine exchanged glances until they focused on Helen. They grinned as they held their bowls in front of her.

Helen smiled. ''I am so happy you like my cooking. I will obtain more soup for you,'' she said. Helen took the bowls until she departed again.

D'Void faced D'Vine before he grinned at her.

Perhaps life in prison wasn't so bad after all.

The End


End file.
